Closure for me and the World
by pantherpride1206
Summary: Since Avatar is over *tear* and we never hear what happens to a lot of the minor characters, I decided to write this and give a sense of closure to everyone for every character. Please do not take most of it seriously. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


In this FanFiction, I hope to give closure of all characters to everyone

**In this FanFiction, I hope to give closure of all characters to everyone. Well, not every single character in Avatar, or I would have no life left. Just these characters. Live with it. You probably don't even remember some of them.**

Bumi, king of the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu, was last seen at old people's camp with a bunch of other old people. They didn't care to mention that he went back to Omashu when the show ended. But he did, and the only reason why is because he forgot to feed Flopsie, who was still locked in a cage and half-starved.

Chong, – SECRET TUNNEL, SECRET TUNNEL – his wife Lily, and their friend Moku were never mentioned after like, season two. And the reason why was because Mike and Bryan, after The Cave of Two Lovers, discovered that Chong had drugs in his possession. Yeah. Like we never saw THAT coming.

Aunt Wu, the one who predicted Kataang (I LOVE HER!!), finally felt guilty for telling Red Shoe Man that he would find his true love while wearing red shoes, and married him herself.

Tom Tom, Mai's little brother, grew up to be a bra fitter at Victoria's Secret. If they even wore bras back then.

Zei, the guy that the Gaang met and who was obsessed with finding Won Shi Tong's library of knowledge, eventually died with no food in the sand-filled library. Who wouldn't?

Star, one of the girls who made fun of Toph's make-up (hey, blue eye shadow? I would too) grew up to be a make-up artist and prevent anyone from looking ridiculous.

Meng, the cute little girl who had a crush on Aang and was missing an incisor, became the Steve Urkel of Avatar with Aang as her Laura. She was in every episode after The Fortuneteller, you just don't see her.

The Gan Jin and Zhang tribes from The Great Divide continued living in unknowing bliss and happiness. That is, until one member spoke up and said, "Hey, what if that bald kid was lying to get us to stop fighting and never really knew Wei Jin and Jin Wei?"

Fat, Piandao's butler, inherited Piandao's mansion when Piandao went to live at old people's camp with Bumi and Jeong Jeong and Iroh etc. He now spends his days lounging in the rock garden and occasionally pretending to be Piandao to ignorant sword fighting students.

Hippo and The Boulder, those huge Earthbending dudes from Earth Rumble Six, announced that they quit the life of professional Earthbending (LOL!) in The Day of Black Sun. They now have jobs working for Fire Lord Zuko (SQUEE!), building stuff like towers and bridges.

I think it was implied that Hakoda lives happily ever after in Zuko's palace, right? Wrong. He got homesick and went back to the South Pole to be with his mother-in-law and Pakku. But then he missed Sokka, Katara, and his new son-in-law Aang, so moved back to the Fire Nation where Katara built him an igloo. Pakku and Gran-Gran soon moved in.

On Ji, that girl from The Headband who was the first one to be nice to Aang/Kuzon, eventually breaks up with her boyfriend, Hide, that big jerk who tattled on Aang/Kuzon's secret dance party in the cave. Shoji, that boy who was surprised that Hide didn't beat up Aang/Kuzon ("Not even a little!"), becomes On Ji's new boyfriend and they grow up together and have lots of little Fire Nation babies.

Bato, best friend of Hakoda, also moves into the igloo.

The Order of the White Lotus decides to make their temporary camp into a permanent city, called Old People's Camp, with Piandao and Jeong Jeong as their leaders. Iroh supplies the tea.

Dock/Xu/Bushi, the crazy man with three personalities, finally realizes he's only one person when the three brothers (Dock, Xu, and Bushi) all get married. To three different women.

Koko, that cute little girl who lives on Kyoshi Island (you know, the one that called Aang "Aangy"), grows up and starts a club, The Ladies of Aangy. They often come to the Fire Nation to visit Aangy cough Aang, and give him fruit baskets.

Teo and The Duke both end up falling in love with Toph and have multiple battles for her. Toph, who still kinda likes Sokka but loves having two guys fight over her, cheers them on, and eventually marries Haru.

Wan Shi Tong, that huge owl (aka the Knowledge Spirit), might be somewhat responsible for the death of Zei. But I'm not supposed to tell you that.

Yes, the last time we see Zhao is at the North Pole, but the common mistake is to think he's dead. Oh no, he had a fate much worse than that. Once at the ocean's bottom, he became a neighbor to SpongeBob Squarepants.

Smellerbee and Longshot, the last Freedom Fighters to be with Jet, went their separate ways soon after Jet died. Longshot is now an archery instructor and a Girl Scout camp, and Smellerbee opened a dagger shop.

Jun, the bounty hunter, falls in love with Zuko's "creepy grandpa" and decides to help him run the tea shop.

Macmu-Ling, that haiku teacher with green eye shadow that Sokka met when he shot through the window, decides to move to the Fire Nation and share the art of haiku with the Kyoshi Warriors, who have poetry readings once a week at the palace.

One of the pirates from The Waterbending Scroll ends up being in The Boiling Rock, but the rest of them, to avoid arrest, quit being pirates and start a musical group, called We Were Never Pirates So Don't Look At Us.

The Mechanist, Teo's daddy, miraculously grows back his eyebrows.

Yugoda, the healer at the North Pole, has always been in love with Pakku, and becomes insanely jealous when he marries Gran-Gran, so she hunts down Hamma and together they practice bloodbending, until the prison notices that Hamma has escaped, and arrests both Hamma and Yugoda and forces them to use their bloodbending to take care of the rat infestation at the prison for the rest of their lives.

Tyro goes back to his wife in the Earth Kingdom, because everyone but him forgot all about her. Haru remains in the Fire Nation with Toph.

The reason Hawky never returned after carrying a message to Lao and Poppy Bei Fong, Toph's parents, is because they (Lao and Poppy) decided that Hawky should be the new Toph. He became Hawky Bei Fong. This also explains why they never write back to Toph.

Old Man Ding, the senile old man who lived near Hamma, spent the rest of his life in peace, drinking tea and yelling at kids to get off his lawn.

Ming, the Fire Nation prison guard in the tower where Iroh was held prisoner (you know; Serena Williams), wound up becoming a world-famous rice chef. She now works at Iroh and Jun's tea shop.

Pipsqueak, that really huge Freedom Fighter dude, missing his old home with Jet in the forest, decides to become Wilderness Man and live in a tree house. His new best friends are squirrels.

The Sun Warrior chief and all of the Sun Warriors continue living in secrecy, until one day when Aang accidentally mentions that he wants to go pet the dragons.

Somehow, Song and Jin meet up and find out that they both dated a guy named Lee who had a scar just like Fire Lord Zuko. They decide to go visit Fire Lord Zuko and see if he and Lee were the same guy. Mai becomes insanely jealous and runs off with Teo.

Than and Ying and their daughter Hope, those people from The Serpent's Pass that traveled with the Gaang, somehow manage to live normal lives in Ba Sing Se until Hope grows up and announces that she's a lesbian.

Hahn, the guy who was briefly Princess Yue's fiancé (described by Sokka as "a jerk without a soul"), grows into a bitter old man with no love in his heart. Aang finds out about Hahn and decides to pay him a visit. The result is five straight days of sappy romance movies.

The cabbage merchant, last seen in Omashu, was abducted by space aliens and currently lives on Pluto. It turns out that the aliens had a craving for cabbage, and that cabbage was like their gold. The cabbage merchant was named King of Pluto.

Lee, that cute little boy in the Earth Kingdom who befriended Zuko, grew up to be an ostrich-horse breeder and an on-the-side swordsman in honor of Fire Lord Zuko.

The Water Tribe tots, seen in the second episode of season one and never mentioned again, were a big laugh because they constantly had to pee. A little known fact is that they grew up to invent the port-a-crapper.

The music teacher at that Fire Nation school that Aang/Kuzon went to moved up to head of the drama department, where he and his students put on musicals (with lots of dancing!) about headbands.

The Earth King of Ba Sing Se, while on his travels, found the world's best baked good – the muffin. He plans to make Ba Sing Se's official logo "Home of the world's best muffins" and hand out free samples whenever someone comes to visit him.

Ms. Kwan and the Fire Nation school's headmaster, no longer able to control their feelings, ran off to Vegas and got hitched.

Mai's father, no longer governor of Omashu, bought out the Fire Flakes company and now runs it himself. Fire Lord Zuko and his girlfriend, most likely now wife, Mai, are sent free Fire Flakes each week.

The warden of the Boiling Rock prison, Mai's uncle, is co-owner of Fire Flakes.

Ruon-Jian and Chan, those jerks from The Beach, are now in the business of swimsuit design. Their company, Hair-Flippin' Hot, is one of the most popular in the world.

Mike and Bryan, the jerks, never told us what happened to Azula. But I was lucky enough to find out for you. Azula, after Aang took away her Firebending power, was sent to the North Pole to live with Santa. She now enjoys dressing like an elf and giving out free sleigh rides.

Ursa, Zuko's mother, was visiting Kyoshi Island one day after Sozin's Comet when she met the man of her dreams: Foaming Mouth Guy. They instantly fell in love, got married, and moved into Ozai's summer home on Ember Island.

**This is by far the most insane thing I've ever written. I hope you enjoyed it. (Oh, and just so you know, I'd never really think of Mike and Bryan as jerks... I love them for creating Avatar and thank them, because without Avatar, I would never have written this.)**


End file.
